


Wells Trash Trio

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Cell Phones, Cute, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Funny, Group Texting, Humor, Lectures, One Shot, Pining, Professor Harrison Wells (for a semester), Professors, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Silly, Students, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: During one of your Central City University classes taught by Harrison Wells himself, you and your friends have trouble concentrating on the lecture. Maybe it has to do with all the hilariously inappropriate messages in your group chat aimed at the gorgeous scientist...





	Wells Trash Trio

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having this story take place on Earth-2, way before Harrison was a part of Team Flash. I’d also like to dedicate this story to Tumblr users @letyourimaginationrun & @worldonlyconsultingasgardian who both inspired me to write this one thanks to their fantastic comments on a previous fic <3

You and your friends cannot seem to focus on the lecture going on in the room and there's only one reason why: Harrison Wells.

How the university managed to snag the renowned scientist to teach for a semester is a full-blown miracle. Everyone was one hundred percent sure he would deny the offer without so much as a blink, and yet, here he was.

And while the three of you _should_ be paying close attention to every word the man says, it's kind of difficult to do so when he's this goddamn attractive.

The brilliant man continues his lecture as walks up the aisle from the front of the room, nearing you three. When he reaches your row, he stops, turning his head ever so slowly and letting his eyes linger on each of you. You all give him your best attentive, innocent student looks. Doctor Wells walks on.

Your classmates around you must think you've all gone insane when your trio all make soundless screams at each other.

 

* * *

 

 

After the class, you throw your bag over your shoulder and follow your friends towards the exit, but a voice stops you at the door.

“Ms. (Y/L/N).” It’s Doctor Wells. He’s gesturing for you to go talk with him. “Can I see you in my office?” He passes you three, leaving the room supposedly to his more _private_ office space.

Is that your heart trying to escape your chest? Your friends play-punch you in the arm and shake you.

“Oh my God-!”

“-You’re gonna get it-!”

“-Your dream is coming true-!”

“-Spare us no details when you get back-!”

“-Every. _Dirty._ Detail.”

You swallow hard and make your way to his office, where he sits behind his desk.

“Sit,” Wells says, and of course you obey. “Do you know why I’ve called you in?”

You want to say, _Because you want me too?_ but shake your head instead. Doctor Wells reveals and holds up your phone. Did you really leave it behind?!

“Oh, um...”

“I would prefer it if you and your friends would focus more on the lectures and less on your phones,” he says.

“Yes, I am _so_ sorry. It won’t happen again. I promise.”

“Good. It would be a shame to see your grade slip. You're the best in the class.” This news puts a huge grin on your face.

“ _Really_?”

Wells nods. “I’m very impressed. If you keep it up, there could be a job at the end of this for you. Alongside myself.”

This is unreal! Doctor Wells hands over your phone.

“Oh my goodness, Doctor Wells, this is the best news! Far from what I was expecting.”

The man smiles and cocks his head. “I suppose you were expecting me to scold you and dole out a _special_ punishment?”

Your eyes go wide. _He read the messages._

“Ha!” you laugh nervously while getting up and head towards the door, “Um okay, thank you for my phone Doctor Wells, I won’t use it again, okay, seeyouatthenextclassbye!”

Your friends are going to _die_ when you tell them.


End file.
